While driving a vehicle, a driver may be distracted and thus may not notice some events or objects in the path of the vehicle. Such events or objects may lead to accidents. By way of an example, a pedestrian walking in to the way of the vehicle or a bicycle suddenly entering from a side road, may not be noticed by the driver. Conventional warning systems issue a warning to the driver, however, these systems are rigidly built in the vehicle itself and are mostly dependent on the vehicle that is being driven.